


Alpha

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, I Tried, Living Together, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: When Aiba promises to watch the dog from his CM for a few days....Let's just say Sakurai gets a little jealous.Jealous!Sakurai





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm gonna try another Arashi Drabble, starting with Aiba and Sakurai!  
> I'm hoping that I did okay with this one, since I'm not entirely sure how a jealous Sakurai acts.
> 
> Here's some info for things you may not know:  
> A Kishu is a breed of Japanese dogs; some people call it a Kishu Inu or Kishu Ken.  
> 'Muhi' is kind of medicine in Japan that's used for bug bites, Aiba is the character using it in their commercials.  
> A CM is basically a commercial.
> 
> This contains boys kissing each other; don't like, don't read!
> 
> I don't own anything.
> 
> Here we go!

     "Sho-chan!"

The figure in the bed didn't move.

"Sho-chan!"

Still no movement.

_Bark!_

Sakurai Sho felt something cold and wet press against his face, eyes opening to see an animalistic face looking at him.

"UWAH!" The idol shot up, surprised by the sudden wake-up call. Staring at him was the man he loved, Aiba Masaki, with a Kishu who had a blue ribbon tied around its neck, tail wagging faster than he could see.

"Masaki...what did we agree on about pets?" Sho sighed as he regained his composure; despite Aiba being a huge animal lover, the two had made a deal to ask a neighbor to take care of a stray or, if it was injured, the local vet. As much as Aiba would want to keep a pet, the two idols couldn't handle taking in a animal with their busy schedules.

"Sho-chan, Yuki-chan's not a stray!" Was the response he got.

"Then what's the deal?" Sho asked, yawning.

"Well, you know that CM deal I got last month?" Masaki questioned, petting the white, fluffy dog.

"The new Muhi one?" Sho responded.

Masaki nodded, "Tara-chan, the usual Shiba Inu I was with for those CMs is busy with another deal." he began to explain. "So they'll be using Yuki-chan for this one, but her owner has to go back home for a family emergency....the staff could only book Yuki-chan for this week so..." The mood-maker gave a sheepish grin."I said i'd take care of her until her owner gets back."

The rapper looked at him in shock."Masaki..." he prepared to chew his lover out, a little annoyed that he didn't think to talk this through before accepting it.

"Please Sho-chan? It's only for a couple days! And look at her! How can you say 'no' to this face?" Masaki pleaded, holding the Kishu up.

Human eyes met dog eyes, the rapper then met with a lick to the face. He looked at his lover, the childish man giving his own 'puppy dog' look.

He sighed.

"Okay...."

* * *

   "So how's it going?"

"Huh?"

"With the dog. How's it going?"

The rapper turned from his spot in the dressing room to meet Ninomiya's question, the group getting ready for the shooting of Vs Arashi.

"In all honesty, havoc...."Sho spoke, thankful that Aiba was not able to hear him due to the male being stuck in traffic.

"Eh?" Ninomiya looked confused at the statement, closing his video game.

"She's peeing everywhere, chewing the furniture instead of all the dog toys Aiba bought, and barking whenever something passes the apartment..." The rapper sighed.

"It's only been one day, Sho-kun." Ohno spoke up from his spot, looking at the games for the recording.

"I know...but Aiba keeps spoiling her!" Sho replied, pouting slightly. "He just keeps saying how cute she is and that she can do whatever she wants..."

"Could it be...." Jun smirked, watching Sakurai's reaction. "You're jealous?"

"Ha?!" Sakurai turned around, blushing. "W-why should I be jealous?! Just because Aiba's spending a lot of time with her over me and keeps talking about her doesn't mean I'm jealous!"

"It totally does." Nino stated before hearing the door open. "Just in time, We're on in about ten."

"Sorry!" Aiba smiled before he began to get ready.

 _"...I'm not jealous....there's no way I am..."_ The rapper thought as he watched his lover.

* * *

   "Yuki-chan! Here girl!"

Sho watched as the dog pounced into Aiba's lap, the younger of the two men cuddling her and praising her. Tomorrow would be the day Aiba would have to give the dog back to the owner, but watching something else be the object of Masaki's affection for nearly two whole days had been the last straw.

"...Masaki, we need to give her back to the staff." Sho spoke up from his seat in the apartment.

"Eh?! Why?!" Aiba pouted, looking up at Sho.

"Because...."Sho found his voice stop in his throat, his face blushing as he turned away. " 'Cause you like her more..."

Aiba's eyes widened slightly before he began to laugh. "That's what this has been about?"

The rapper turned back to his lover, still blushing. "Don't laugh! What else do you think this has been about?!"

Masaki eventually calmed down, letting go of Yuki and coming over to his boyfriend."Sho-chan, do you honestly think that a dog can replace what I hold for you?"

Sho refused to meet Masaki's gaze, still embarrassed."You just kept praising her and cuddling her...and we didn't do anything together...."

"Sorry."Aiba cuddled up next to his lover."I didn't mean to make you feel lonely, I just wanted to make sure Yuki-chan felt comfortable since her owner's not here."

The mood-maker smiled."Plus, no one could ever replace you....I love you." His lips met Sho's, embracing the rapper close to him.

Sho melted into the kiss, running his hand through Masaki's hair as the two continued to embrace.

After a few minutes, the two pulled back, Masaki still hugging him close as the two soon fell asleep, ignoring the ringing phone and Yuki's barking.

* * *

   "I don't think we should tell him." Ninomiya spoke.

"Why not?" Ohno asked, holding his cellphone.

"Do you know how pissed he's going to be when he finds out that we were the one's who got my sister's dog to fake the fact the usual dog was out and they had to replace it?!" Ninomiya replied.

"It was your idea in the first place to pretend the Shiba Inu wasn't available." Jun pointed out.

"Only because you didn't have any better ideas!" Nino shot back.

"Well, if he doesn't answer, then we know that the plan to get them closer together worked." Leader spoke before dialing a number.

One ring.

Two ring..

Three ring...

_This is Sakurai, leave your name and message at the beep._

Jun grinned. "It worked."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully I did okay!
> 
> Please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it!
> 
> See you next time! :)


End file.
